


Pull Me Closer and I'll Drive You Crazy

by carryonmywaywardshadowhunter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Dom Alec, Dom Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus has a thing for Alec's thigh holster, Smut, Thigh Holsters, Top Alec Lightwood, authoritative alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardshadowhunter/pseuds/carryonmywaywardshadowhunter
Summary: Magnus has a thing for Alec’s thigh holster and Alec has a thing for being dominant





	Pull Me Closer and I'll Drive You Crazy

Alec let himself into the loft with a sigh, dropping his bow and quiver at the door and leaving his shoes behind with them as he moved further into their loft.

“Magnus?” the tired Shadowhunter called, walking through the quiet room.

“Out here, darling,” Magnus answered from the balcony. Alec followed the sound of his boyfriend’s voice and stepped onto the balcony to find Magnus waiting for him and holding two glasses of wine. Alec smiled at him, taking one of the glasses and thanking the warlock.

Magnus rested his free hand on Alec’s slender hip, then let it travel down and hooked his fingers on the leather strap of Alec’s thigh holster, pulling him closer. Alec blushed softly, taking a sip of wine to hide his face as Magnus gave him a wide grin, fingers still toying with the thigh holster. Magnus took a sip of his wine and asked, “How was your day, Alexander?”

“Busy,” Alec admitted, pulling Magnus’s hand from his thigh holster and intertwining their fingers, before continuing softly, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Alexander,” Magnus replied, his thumb absently tracing patterns on the back of Alec’s hand as they sipped their wine in soft silence for a while.

“How did your day go?” Alec asked after a few minutes. Magnus grimaced as he answered with a huff, “Would it kill my clients to say thank you occasionally? Or at least not constantly act like insufferable assholes?”

Alec set his empty wine glass down, setting Magnus’s down next to it before wrapping his arms around the warlock and pulling the shorter man against him with a whisper, “Maybe I should show you some… appreciation for them, hm?” Magnus giggled, leaning into Alec and playing with his thigh holster as he murmured, “I think I would like that very much, Alexander.” Alec let his hands run down Magnus’s body from his lower back to the backs of his thighs, pulling a small shudder from him. Alec hoisted Magnus up as the warlock wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist, and carried him to their bed before gently laying him down. The Shadowhunter pressed his lips against Magnus’s, the kiss soft and sweet at first, but quickly turning needy, hot, and passionate.

Magnus gasped as Alec pulled away, grabbing his shirt hard and pulling the Shadowhunter on top of him, earning a gasp from Alec this time. Magnus expertly rolled them over, straddling his lover and planting an open-mouthed kiss on Alec’s neck rune, slowly pulling out the Shadowhunter’s stele and setting it on the bedside table.

“Magnus,” Alec gasped, tilting his head away to give Magnus more access. Magnus grinned as he lifted Alec’s shirt off and tossed it aside, exposing the creamy, pale skin littered with inky black runes that he loved exploring. Magnus’s hands roamed across Alec’s flesh, adoring the feel of hard muscle under his lover’s skin. Alec propped himself up on his elbows to watch as Magnus kissed and sucked his way down, the occasional gasp or soft moan escaping when Magnus hit a sensitive spot.

Magnus worked all the way down the waistband of Alec’s black jeans before wiggling down and slowly removing Alec’s thigh holster one strap at a time using only his teeth, earning a groan from the Shadowhunter as he watched. The thigh holster joined his shirt and Magnus got to work undoing Alec’s pants as he moved up and kissed the Shadowhunter deeply.

Alec kissed him back, rolling them over again, then pulling away slowly with a wide grin. He quickly pushed his pants off before getting to work undoing Magnus’s buttoned shirt. As the last button opened, Alec quickly pulled off his lover’s shirt and paused a moment to admire the view. The smooth, tan skin covering lean muscle was something Alec would never stop appreciating. He’d fought so hard to earn this. They both had. They both deserved to be happy and free together.

Alec leaned in, nibbling the area just above Magnus’s waistband, earning a soft moan from the warlock. Alec’s deft fingers worked Magnus’s pants off as his mouth left a trail of kisses and bites up to his mouth and kissed him passionately.

Once they were both in their boxers, Alec gripped Magnus’s hips roughly and ground against him as he kissed the warlock greedily. Magnus panted against his lips, whining, “Alec, please, more…” Alec’s voice was low but firm as he responded, “You’ll get more when I want you to have it.” Magnus whimpered with need as Alec sucked roughly on his neck, surely leaving a hickey; he was like putty in Alec’s big, strong hands, and Alec knew it.

Alec kept his grip on Magnus’s hips firm as he lightly kissed the warlock’s jaw. Magnus squirmed beneath his lover, murmuring, “Alec, please… don’t tease…” Alec grabbed his boyfriend’s jaw tight, “You’ll get what I say, am I understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Magnus whispered, loving how dominant Alec could be. He knew he wasn’t in any danger. He could utter his safe word, glitter, at any time and Alec would be off him in an instant. He’d never wanted or needed to though because even when Alec was being rough, he was the most focused, on his partner’s pleasure, lover Magnus had ever had. The warlock loved him for it all the more.

“Good,” Alec replied, letting go of Magnus’s face. The Shadowhunter pulled his lover’s boxers off slowly, enjoying Magnus’s squirms of anticipation.

“On your hands and knees. Now,” Alec commanded. Magnus scrambled to obey, obediently getting on all fours. Alec gave him a light slap on the ass and Magnus shivered, begging, “Harder, Alexander, please.” Alec just grinned, getting off the bed and moving away, which caused Magnus to whimper and bury his face in the silk sheets. Alec quickly grabbed the lube from the bedside table and climbed back on the bed behind Magnus, murmuring as he lightly ran his fingers over the warlock’s sculpted ass and thighs, “Don’t worry, baby, I’ll take really good care of you.”

“Yes, please, sir,” Magnus pleaded, knowing it would turn Alec on even more. The Shadowhunter swiftly spread lube over his fingers and on Magnus’s waiting, exposed hole. Magnus let out a breathy gasp of anticipation, knowing Alec would always fulfill his promise and pleasure him until he fell to pieces. The sound turned into a whimper as Alec slowly slid a finger into him. It felt so good to be touched, but not enough, he wanted more. He wanted to be full, wanted Alec’s cock deep inside him and he pushed back on Alec’s finger, desperate for more.

“Ah!” Magnus cried out, as Alec brought his hand down hard on Magnus’s ass. “Did I give you permission for that? I was very clear that I’m in charge here,” Alec reprimanded.

“No, sir. I know, sir. I-I’ll be good,” Magnus promised, panting softly. It was so hard to behave when he enjoyed Alexander’s punishments so much. Alec hummed in reply as he pushed his finger all the way in, before starting a slow, in and out thrusting rhythm. Magnus whined, wanting more but knowing that Alec would slow down more if he asked. He buried his face in the cool sheets, the slow, gentle pressure of Alexander’s finger nowhere near enough. Alec grinned softly, taking a small mercy on his lover, sliding his finger in to join his index finger.

“Oh, Alexander,” Magnus gasped out, “th-thank you, sir.” Magnus moaned softly as the rhythm of Alec’s fingers picked up. Alec’s grin widened and he quickly gave a deep thrust, hitting Magnus’s prostate, making the warlock cry out.

“Love it when you get loud, baby,” Alec murmured, adding a third finger, while carefully avoiding Magnus’s prostate. Magnus whined, unable to keep from begging, “A-Ale-sir, please… again…” Alec gave Magnus’s ass a hard slap, growling, “What did I tell you, Magnus?” Magnus moaned at the spanking, panting, “I’m sorry, sir. Thank you, sir.”

“Much better,” Alec praised, the thrusts of his fingers speeding up, making Magnus clench the sheets hard to stop himself from begging. Alec grinned and murmured, “Such a good boy… Tell me what you want, Magnus.” Magnus cried out in want and anticipation, “Th-thank you, sir! Please fuck me! Fuck me hard, sir! Alexander!’ The last word escaped his lips as a cry of pleasure when Alec thrust his fingers hard, hitting Magnus’s prostate.

Alec growled with want, shucking his boxers off and pulling his fingers out of Magnus who whined at the emptiness. Alec quickly lubed up his cock, as Magnus panted beneath him, squirming with need. Alec gripped Magnus’s hips tightly, lining up the head of his cock with Magnus’s entrance. He thrust hard into the warlock, letting out a low groan as Magnus, thrilled with the delicious fullness, moaned loudly. Alec wasted no time, immediately starting a hard, brutal rhythm that had Magnus moaning loudly as the warlock fisted the sheets.

“Alexander, yes!”, Magnus cried out, each thrust filling him perfectly. Alec changed the angle of his thrusts then, thrusting deeper, hitting Magnus’s prostate with each thrust and the High Warlock of Brooklyn practically wailed.

“Oh, Alexander, yes! Right there, baby, please don’t stop!” Magnus cried, every other word punctuated by a loud moan. Alec groaned, his thrusts getting faster as he started to lose control. Magnus keened, “Alexander, yes, I’m close! Ah!”

“Come, Magnus,” he gasped, feeling his own orgasm building. With a loud cry of Alec’s name, Magnus came, his release splattering the sheets. Alec thrust a few more times before he came into Magnus, groaning loudly. They collapsed together onto the bed, panting and sweating. Alec carefully pulled out of Magnus, wrapping his arms around his lover. Magnus turned over and snuggled into him, murmuring, “Alexander, you’re amazing. That was incredible.” Alec nuzzled him, “You’re pretty amazing yourself, baby.”

Magnus hummed in reply, stretching up to kiss his cheek only to meet Alec’s lips as the Shadowhunter turned his head with a grin. Magnus quickly deepened the kiss, and Alec responded in kind. The warlock pressed against Alec, grinding slowly. Alec grinned, responding, “Someone looking for round two?”

“If you’re up for it, Shadowhunter,” the warlock challenged with a grin. Alec grabbed his stele off the bedside table and activated his stamina rune. He rolled on top of a giggling Magnus, kissing him passionately.

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo! Thanks for reading! If you liked this, give me some kudos or drop me a comment! If you want to see more, drop a prompt in my askbox [here](http://carry-on-my-wayward-swan.tumblr.com/ask)! Have a great day!


End file.
